Sergio McGuinness
Sergio McGuinness 'is a man who broke the land speed record on snow. He claims his father and grandfather died trying to break the record and his wife and children left him while he was working on the Snow Flyer 3. Personality Sergio was very proud of his accomplishment, having spent his entire life building the Snow Flyer 3 after both his father and grandfather passed away working on the same project. He pursued his dream relentlessly, to the point both his wife and children left him. Upon having the plaque taken from him after Milo, Melissa, and Zack broke his record on a toboggan, he promptly snatched back the plaque and escaped with it in his vehicle. Physical Appearance Sergio has an angular face with dark brown eyes and an olive complexion. He has very short, curly brown hair, thick eyebrows, and a large mustache. He wears a red full-body racing outfit with black accents and patches on both his chest and his arm. History In "Love Toboggan", just as he had been given a commemorative plaque, Milo, Zack, and Melissa inadvertently broke his record. The camera crew filming him were going to take his plaque, but before they could Sergio jumps into his jet-propelled sleigh and flees with law enforcement hot on his tail. In "Pace Makes Waste", he is still being pursued by the police. When he goes to reach for a hotdog that landed on The Snowflyer 3, he crashes and the engine comes loose and flies away. In "First Impressions", his past self was shown, showing his then alive father his newly finished The Snowflyer 1.5. Just then, the rocket activates on its own, (likely due to Murphy's Law) and flies right off the body of the vehicle. Sergio then says that he'll get busy on The Snowflyer 2. The rocket from the 1.5th, version of The Snowflyer crashes into Milo's school bus and makes the bus go ridiculously fast. Snowflyers Sergio has dedicated his life to building the world's fastest snowmobile, an invention that he calls "The Snowflyer". He has made numerous prototypes of these vehicles, all of which have failed with tragic results including the deaths of his family members, the divorce of his wife, and the loss of custody of his kids. All of which have hurt him deeply but none of which have stopped him from achieving his goal, which he eventually did, only to be almost immediately upstaged by Milo, Zack, and Melissa, who beat his record completely by accident. To this day, Sergio is still being chased by cops, while he drives away from them, with his undeserved award, that he refuses to give up. *'Snowflyer 1 - The original Snowflier was built when he was relatively younger than he was in "First Impressions", which is somewhere around 7-8 years ago. It was mentioned in "Love Toboggan" that his grandfather died on the first Snowflyer while testing it out. *'Snowflyer 1.5' - In "First Impressions", Sergio finished the second Snowflyer, which he considered to be a second version of the first one, rather than a new version altogether, giving it the title, "Snowflyer 1.5". While showing this to his father, the rocket booster was set off, prematurely and got launched off the body of the vehicle, making his second prototype a bust. Immediately after it failed, Sergio was determined to work on the Snowflyer 2. *'Snowflyer 2' - Little is known about The Snowflyer 2, other than the fact that Sergio's father was killed on it, possibly in the same way as his grandfather in the original Snowflyer. *'Snowflyer 3' - Sergio dedicated years of his life to building the Snowflyer 3. He spent so much time obsessing over the machine, that his wife and kids left him, for not paying any attention to them. Sergio was torn apart by this but he continued to work on it anyway. Finally, he finished the machine and not only was it successful and safe but it also became the fasted snowmobile in the world. In "Love Toboggan", Sergio earned an award for his achievements and he was finally happy, despite all that he lost, during it's creation. Just after claiming his award, Milo, Zack, and Melissa blew right past him in a rocket-propelled sled, which heavily outranked The Snowflyer 3 in terms of speed. When this happened, Sergio lept into the Snowmobile 3 and took off with the undeserved award, while the cops chased after him. The Snowflyer kept moving for weeks, until the episode "Pace Makes Waste", when Murphy's Law struck again. Milo and Elliot drove past them in a pace car, which caused the rocket booster to break off of the body of the car and slam into the back of their own car. Gallery Love Toboggan 72.jpg Love Toboggan 73.jpg Love Toboggan 74.jpg Love Toboggan 75.jpg LT (1).png Love Toboggan 76.jpg Love Toboggan 94.jpg Pace (45).png Pace (46).png Pace (47).png Pace (48).png Quotes Appearances Season One * "Love Toboggan" Season Two * "Pace Makes Waste" * "First Impressions" (past self) vi:Sergio McGuinness Category:Males Category:Characters Category:S Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Divorced Category:Recurring Characters